It's Been 106 Years, and Now You Come Back?
by Lady Marie of Queenscove
Summary: In New Moon what would have happened if it was Victoria in the meadow not Laurent? What would have happened if after being turned into a vampire by Victoria, you were found by another vampire family? Then what if you went to collage and met a certain guy?


Its Been 106 years, And Now You Come Back

**I was falling into darkness…. I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out. I closed my mouth and just fell, into eternal darkness. But what was that, it looked like a light coming up from the bottom of the darkness. It came closer and suddenly I realized it wasn't a light, it was Edward. All of a sudden we were in our meadow. He got up and walked away, into the forest. He left me all alone. It slowly faded into darkness. "Edward…" I whispered.**

"EDWARD" I yelled, waking up my roommate. Oops. I had started to go into a dream-like state while it was night; I had nothing to do, so I pretended that I was a human asleep. Only sometimes I fell into a fake sleep, I couldn't explain how or why I went into these sleeps. I was a vampire, and vampires can't sleep. So why could I dream? All I knew was that I could, and that every night I had the same dream; me falling, and then laying with 'Him' in the meadow, 'Him' leaving me alone, then me waking up. And screaming, I told myself.

Isabel?" My roommate, Juliette, asked hesitantly. She was from France and was very sweet. She had long, curly black hair. Her eyes were a _very_ light Grey-blue color. She was only slightly taller then… Alice. It hurt to say or think any of _their_ names now.

_I hope that she's okay._ She said in her thoughts.

"Yes, Julie?" I answered calmly.

"Will you ever tell me who Edward is? I know it hurts, honey, but sometimes it's better to talk about it." Oh, she asked _that_. I couldn't answer her truthfully, of course. Plus it hurt, even after 106 years and 83 days.

_Maybe this will help her; she tosses and turns every night.... But what if it's really bad… oh, I hope that she's okay._

"…He was my boyfriend in high school. He was adopted by Dr. Carlisle Cullen and Mrs. Esme Cullen. He had four siblings who were adopted as well. There were two girls, one my age, the other a year older then me. There were also two boys, both who were a year older then me. I was best friends with the girl my age. I thought everything was perfect, but then I had my 18th birthday, and everything changed. A few days later he took me into the woods and told me that he was leaving. I immediately thought to go with him, but then he told me that he didn't want me anymore, and he told me that he didn't love me."I couldn't believe I had just admitted that much.

"Oh… I'm _so _sorry, Isabel. I didn't know." She replied immediately.

_I shouldn't have asked her that, she looks like she's going to cry._

"You couldn't have known. And I feel a little better now. Thank you for listening to me. Goodnight Julie."

"Goodnight Isabel." _I hope you sleep better then you have the whole year._

***Flashback**

**I stepped into Edward's and my meadow. My knees buckled because of the painful memories brought back to me at sight of the meadow. I sat there for a few minuets. Then looked up, and noticed a very still figure in the trees. I could tell that it was female, and could see her inhumanly white skin. My heart leapt with joy. Alice, Esme? Even Rosalie would be nice to see. **

**She took a step forward and I noticed her fiery red hair. It was very frizzy, very messy, and kind of long. **_**Oh no. Is that… Victoria. Oh no. **_**I thought immediately.**

"**Hello Isabella." She said with an evil grin. "It's been a long time. I didn't expect to find you here. I looked for you at your house; I even went to the Cullen's house. It seemed like they hadn't been there for awhile."**

**And as fast as lightning she was right next to me. She whipped my hair out of the way, and bit the right side of my neck. **_**Oh…**_**. The pain had the intensity of a thousand sun's ultra violet rays burning down on me. It felt as if I was sitting in the hottest fire ever in the history of man-kind, and the flames were engulfing me. All of a sudden I heard a ripping sound, and looked up. There were five overgrown wolves coming into the clearing. Victoria started retreating very fast. **

**"Oh, no. You can't be serious. Why are they here?" And she turned and ran as fast as she could into the forest. The wolves followed her. Then slowly all of it faded away, into darkness kind of like sleeping, only with the pain following me.**

_**Whoa, look at that, somethings laying over there. **_**"Jamie, come look at this. I think she's one of us." The female voice sounded like bells tinkling, and came from right above me. I felt a soft but hard hand on my forehead. "Jamie, she is one of us! Ooh I'm so excited, finely ****someone to talk to. I mean, Adelphia too stuck up, and Grace, well, she's just that, Grace. Ooh, I just noticed, she looks like Grace, they could be twins or something, but Grace didn't have any siblings when she was a human. That's weird…." **_**Yes! finally, someone to be my best friend, other than Jamie, of course.**_

**"I wonder how she got here. Vampires can't sleep, so she must be either dieing, or just now been made." **_**Hmm, this is weird…**_** His voice was velvety and deep, deeper then the one vampire I had loved. "We should take her back to Elias." **_**He'll take care of her.**_** I opened my eye's to see two pale faces that I didn't recognize. They both had gold colored eyes, and the girl had medium black hair that came down to her shoulders, the boy had short gold colored hair that came to his ears.**

**"She's awake." **_**Yay! **_**The girl said, she sounded pleased. **

**"Can you speak?" **_**I hope so.**_** The boy addressed me.**

**"Of course, should I not be able to?" My voice sounded too high for me to be fine. It sounded a little like Rosalie and Alice's mixed together. **

**"Can you walk?" **_**I'll carry her if not.**_** He ignored my question.**

**"I think so… " I stood up and my legs failed me. **_**Crap. **_**"Nope. Sorry."**

**He scooped me up in his arms. He was very tall, so it felt as if I was floating. The girl looked up and smiled at me. She looked like she was about 15 years old. The boy looked like he was about 16 or 17.**

**We started to run, and I actually enjoyed it, unlike when I had run with Edward.****Edward… oh, I shouldn't have thought about him. AHHH, the pain is too much, it hurts more than imaginable.****I grimaced, and the boy looked down at me.**

**"What's wrong? Are you okay?" **_**She looks like she's in pain. Now that she's awake, she shouldn't be.**_

**I tried to pull myself together, and it worked. "I'm fine, I'm sorry that you have to carry me."**

**"It's no problem. We're taking you to our father, Elias. Can you tell me what your name is?" The girl answered for the boy.**

**"I'm Isabella Swan. Who are you?" **_**Ooh Isabel, I've always liked that name. **_**She thought… wait, she thought. I can read minds!**

**"I'm Lena, and this is my husband Jamie." said the girl. "You look amazingly like our sister Grace, Isabel. Do you mind if I call you Isabel?" **

**"Sure." I replied. I saw a house in a clearing then. It was amazingly big, and beautiful. ** (A/N ./1431/1021930247_ this is kind of what I imagined, only instead of other houses surrounding it, it was in the woods.) **It was very white, and the roof was black. It had one tower, two balconies, a big porch, and a stream in the backyard. In a flash, we were on the porch, opening the door. **

**"Elias! We need you, we've found a newborn!" Lena called, not too loud, but loud enough for a vampire to hear.**

**"Lena, what's this about a newborn…. Oh." Said a man that looked like he was maybe 32 years old. He had blond hair that went to his chin. His eyes were gold too. He smiled a beautiful smile and said "Who is this, Lena…? Jamie?"**

**"This is Isabel! We found her laying in a meadow, she was moaning, so we knew that she was either dieing or a newborn. But then she woke up, and so we knew that she was a newborn, so of course we had to take her to you, we couldn't have just left her there." Lena answered very fast. **

**I'm a vampire**_._**I realized. Jamie set me down and my legs worked.**

BUZZ… BUZZ… BUZZ

_Oh, crap. _I thought, and looked up. 7:30, time to get up. Humph, I don't want to go to class. I thought, and got up to get ready for my morning class. I looked at Juliette's bed… it was empty. That's strange. I thought. There was a note on her pillow. I went to pick it up, and read it, at vampire speed because I was alone.

Isabel, I'm so sorry 'bout last night. I didn't know. I hope you'll forgive me for being so pushy. I had to be at a new class at 6:15, so I decided to let you know. But you were sleeping, and I didn't want to wake you up. See you in second period.

Luv Ya, Julie

Oh, yeah, she told me about that, it's some kind of Art Class. I thought. I walked over to the closet that me and Julie shared, and opened it. Both Alice and Adelphia would be proud, I thought. Adelphia was very into fashion, almost as much as Alice. I looked at multiple options, and then chose a pair of Grey skinny jeans, a cobalt blue plain tee shirt, and a turquoise skirt over the skinny jeans. I went to the mirror. Ah, that's good, I thought. I got my brush and stroked through my silky hair. It was dark brown, and a little wavy. I put it up into a messy bun. Oh, no, what about the boys, I sighed. This is not going to be good. And what about their thoughts, crud. And the girls, their worse, I moaned in my head, and looked into the mirror. I looked good, not as good as Rosalie or Adelphia, but better then I did when I was human.

I looked at the clock, 8:00. I had an hour. So I went to the alarm-clock and set it for 9:00. I went back to my bed and closed my eyes.


End file.
